Things You Know Not
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Birthday/Gift Fic for pokeyspot. Draco finds a letter delivered to him at breakfast, but little does he know, it will make him re-think all his moves since he first met that boy...
1. Chapter 1

**For Pokey-chan on her birthday! Well I promised you smut Pokey...so...voila!**

* * *

_...in the Astronomy Tower. I look forward to your appearance._

Nobody seemed to notice as Draco slipped from the great hall, a small tug of a smile on his face. The atmosphere was tense as he made his way along the dank, cold, winding corridors of the school; so tense in fact that passers by felt a chill down their spines.

He still had the letter clutched to his palm, the letter that had arrived that very morning, the letter that had pulled at his curiosity and forced him away from the hall, away from the Slytherin shadows and up into enemy territory.

One night was all it took, just one, for this huge rumour to spread; and now Draco was reaping the benefits of his renewed reputation. How dare his housemates even suggest that he...a MALFOY of all people, was still a virgin!

Still, he had never been one to back down from a challange, and after one night...and many owls later...the entire school thought that he had 'ahem, excuse the term' bisexual prowess'.

The letters had come thick and fast then...mostly from the Slytherin girls who had wanted to know if the rumours were true...Some boys included.

This wasn't the first time that an out-of-house letter had been recieved either. The Hufflepuffs, although timid, have surprisingly proven their worth alongside Ravenclaw many times over in the emerald sheets.

Yes, many an anonymous letter had reached his hands, but this one held an air of mystery about it...as though the person who wrote it had more than a little something to hide. This person, whoever they were, had a timid yet enchanting way with words; and it clawed at Draco's posessive nature...he MUST know who they were.

As he worked his way upwards, into areas of the castle he had never explored, Draco began to mull over the question...who in Gryffindor would want to screw with the enemy.

He wasn't stupid, the Ravens or the Puffs rarely came up to Gryffindor Territory for a wander, and Slytherin's never even ventured past the fourth floor except for classes; and here this letter was telling him to head to the Astronomy Tower...the entrance to which was on the left side of the Gryffidor floor.

"Maybe it's that Weasley chick...Jenny? Gina? Ugh...please, Merlin no, not her!" Draco looked queazy as he considered the implications of a night with the Weaslette. "Not a fucking chance; sooner leave than deal with that mess!"

Ginny had earned herself a reputation in her time spent here, a firey 5th year who had a sadistic twist...she leant a whole new meaning to the term 'Maneater'. Draco shuddered, tentatively brushing his shoulder. His skin was too perfect to marr with scars from her disgusting blood-traitor mouth.

Perhaps it was Seamus Finnigan, then. Finnigan was well renowned throughout the school as having almost as illustrious a record as he had, and it was known that he didn't keep Slytherins off limits either, Blaise Zabini having been a recipient of Finnigans half-blood Irish cock...no...That wasn't going to happen...Finnigan would never top him, even if the world came crashing about his perfectly sculpted ears, Finnigan would NEVER top THE Draco Malfoy!

Curiosity got the better of him, and Draco picked up his speed, near power-walking towards the Astronomy Tower. He slowed to a halt, however, when he reached the corridor connecting the Gryffindor Floor to the Astronomy hall.

His heart pummled the inside of his chest...It had never been a Gryffindor before...this was quite literally 'Uncharted Waters'.

Eventually, he slowed his hyperventilation to a steady, albeit quick breathing, and firmly grasped the handle to the door. Swinging it open, the cautiously stepped inside and pressed the door shut behind him.

**~HPDM~**

It was dark. A musty damp smell filled his senses...but there was something else mixed in...vanilla perhaps? No...too plain, it was hard to describe...but he liked it!

Movement to his left snapped his attention away from that delightful aroma and towards the empty room. Upon seeing nobody, Draco shrugged and turned to leave.

"Stood up again..." Draco sighed, "They ask ME here, not the oth-"

"Wait"

A timid bass tone echoed in the hall, a boy, a teenager's voice. Nobody was there, though. There was a rustling of cloth and a dark mop of unruly hair appeared from nowhere, followed by a face, then a torso, then the rest of that delicious bod...wait...

"POTTER!" Draco's mask fell almost immediatly, and the stubborn, mysterious face he held changed to one of pure, unadulterated shock. "Is this some kind of FUCKING JOKE! Why the hell are you here?"

Tanned skin became bright red as Harry struggled for words, embarassment and fear locking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Draco obviously took his silence as a negative.

"Oh I get it, think it's funny Potter?" He spat at the dark haired boy, "Think that you can have a laugh at my expense? 'Oh Malfoy's such a slag that I'd bet he'd come up and do any Gryffindor around!' Is that it?"

Draco was fuming! How dare that bastard even consider poking fun at him! Tearing out his wand, Draco locked his aim on the small boy in front of him. Harry didn't even notice, his gaze was fixed on a small dust clod on the floor, tears threatening to fall and splash the filthy stone pavings.

Harry brought up his sleeve and furiously scrubbed at his eyes; he wouldn't cry...he WOULDN'T cry!

Draco noticed immediately, but he wasn't wrong in his assumption, a Malfoy was never wrong...were they? Lowering his wand a slight fraction, Draco studied the small form that was Harry; the boy's body was shaking.

"Potter?" Harry visibly jumped at hearing his surname uttered so gently by the blond wizard before him. Tearing his eyes from the floor, he forced himself to meet Draco's gaze, a hard expression on his face.

"Malfoy" Harry spat back vehemantly, "What? Thought that I just wanted to poke fun at you? Though 'Oh, Dumbledore's Golden Boy wouldn't happen to have any feelings at all. I'll just go ahead and reject him'? Well think a-fucking-gain"

Harry tore his wand from his back pocket and rapidly fired off random spells, not caring what any of them did to he recipient, just that they made contact and hurt the bastard. Draco was glad he hadn't stowed his wand, if he had, he would have been hit by the full power Blasting Curse Harry had just hurled his way.

At this point, Draco was purely on the defensive, and hadn't had the chance to send even one offensive spell.

Seizing his chance, Draco sent a Cutting Curse across the room, where it collided with a Jelly Legs Jinx. The resulting backlash blew both combatants to opposite ends of the room, both wands lost somewhere in the dust to be retrieved later.

Having lost the advantage of wands, both boys resorted to physical violence, tearing at each other with renewed vigour.

Draco had the upper hand in combat though, his stature and weight giving him an advantage over the much smaller figure of Harry; soon, Draco had pinned Harry to the floor, straddling the raven with one fist raised. He was halted, however, by the small mewl that escaped Harry's lips; along with the raven bucking his hips as Draco pressed down onto a very sensitive part of Harry's anatomy.

Draco, curious at the boy's reaction, ground his hips down onto the lithe body beneath him, eliciting another, deeper moan from the raven. The blonde could feel Harry's member grow hard beneath him, and sure enough, a bright red flush spread across the raven's face. A smirk worked his way across the Malfoy's chiseled features.

"Oh, NOW I get it...It wasn't for amusement you asked me here was it?" Draco bent low so his lips grazed the heated ears of the boy pinned below him, "You wanted what you shouldn't have; you wanted to taste the enemy!"

Running his hand along Harry's side, Draco nipped the tanned earlobe and smiled at the shudder the small movement recieved, "Well I'd be happy to oblige"

**~HPDM~**

Grazing Harry's lips with his own, Draco slipped his hand under the raven's robes, tugging at the waistband of Harry's trousers. Sliding downwards, Draco slowly teased Harry's pants away from him, freeing his straining erection.

A soft gasp came from above Draco's head as he ran his tongue along Harry's length, nipping softly at the skin. With the encouraging mewls coming from the raven, Draco took Harry's length fully into his mouth, a throaty moan echoing throughout the room.

"Ah, n-, st-, nnngh" Glancing up at Harry, Draco spotted the flushed red face of Dumbledore's Golden Boy hidden behind his arm, mouth open in a silent scream.

Pulling back from Harry and releasing his length with a soft 'pop', Draco pulled Harry upwards to meet his lips in a crushing kiss, holding the raven to him with one manicured hand, and undoing his own trousers with the other.

Draco froze as a barely audiable sound met his ears. Releasing Harry's bruised lips and studying the raven's face, Draco found Harry hissing soft undertones that sent shivers down his spine.

Shuddering with excitement, Draco felt his own erection straining for release.

Pushing Harry back softly, Draco pulled himself up towards the raven's lips, capturing them again in another bruising kiss before bringing up his hand and brushing Harry's mouth with two fingers before sliding his hand down the supple skin of Harry's tanned stomach, and finishing between the raven's legs, just below the base of Harry's length.

Allowing Harry to nibble at his lip, Draco teased the boy's entrance, rubbing the tip of his finger around the puckered skin.

Pulling out a small bottle that he had prepared before hand, Draco thoroughly coated his fingers with lube before teasing Harry's entrance again, this time pushing softly into the raven.

Harry moaned in discomfort and tensed up as Draco inserted a second finger, using a scissoring motion to attempt to stretch the tight ring.

"For fuck sake Potter, relax! You're making it much harder on yourself if your muscles are tense"

Obviously getting nowhere, Draco diverted his attentions towards attempting to find something, rubbing along the walls of Harry's tight hole. Soon enough, Draco grazed across a small nub of flesh, eliciting a hiss from the raven. Tapping the nub repeatedly, Draco could feel the raven start to relax, accompanied by deep moans.

Inserting a third finger, Draco once agin became set upon stretching Harry, and once satisfied, positioned himself at the raven's entrance. Pushing himself inside, and drawing a painful groan from the boy beneath him, Draco was engulfed in heat.

Gasping, Draco leant his head across Harry's chest, allowing him to get used to the intrusion.

"Don't worry Potter, I know that you are certainly an ass virgin, I'll be gentle with you"

**~HPDM~**

Harry soon became used to Draco's size, as he growled out, "Move"

Complying, Draco pulled back slowly, angling himself towards Harry's prostate before pushing back in harshly. A soft scream told him that he had hit the mark, and with a target set, almost every thrust sent sparks of white across Harry's vision.

Draco groaned as he sped up, the speed feeling agonisingly slow and teasing. Harry noticed the blonde's increased speed, and attempted to meet Draco's thrusts with his hips, forcing the blonde in deeper.

Growling harshly at the sensations, Draco pulled Harry towards him, dragging the boy up onto his feet and pushing him against the wall, the boy's face making audiable contact with the stone.

Draco grasped Harry's hips, controlling the movement of the raven and pulling the boy towards him, meeting every thrust. Harry's cries of pleasure grew louder with every hit to his prostate, accompanied by guttural moans from Draco as he neared completion.

Harry came first, his orgasm spasming through his body and tensing his muscles as his cum spattered the wall. Draco came not a second after, the rings of Harry's wall tightening around his member and forcing his orgasm, his cum filling Harry as the two collapsed against the wall.

Regaining his breath after a few minutes, Draco pulled out of the raven below him, sticky white liquid flowing from the boy's abused hole as he groaned in tired discomfort.

Dressing quickly, as was his usual routine, Draco moved to leave, but was halted by a soft whisper from Harry.

"Nngh, Draco..."

Draco's brows furrowed, Harry had never said his name before, he was always 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret'. Turning to leave once again, Draco swept to the door; opening it swiftly. Looking back however, and seeing the lithe, tanned form of the boy he had come to know as a steady part of his life, the blonde said something he had never offered to any of his other liasions.

"You know Potter, for a virgin...you were a decent fuck; maybe we could do this again sometime. See ya around"

* * *

Well Pokey, I hope you enjoyed your smutty birthday gift. This took me an ENTIRE month to birth from my brain cells so I hope you and your fangirlness are satisfied!

To everyone else who may read this...I hope you enjoyed it too XD

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise to all whom this affects; but due to the STUPID enforcement of rules on this site, all my fiction is being henceforth moved to adultfanfiction .( net ). Please feel free to gander at my work there; but until then; no more chapters will be posted on this site.

Feel free to search for me under the name of QueenOfChaos

Lady Lucifer


End file.
